


can I swim in your divine?

by bigstarkenergy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: When Clark had thought about having sex with Bruce Wayne before, it’d never been anything more than a passing fantasy. In an ordinary world, there’d be absolutely zero reason for someone like Bruce to even look twice at someone like Clark. But because the universe has a sense of humor, Clark is Superman, and Bruce, against all odds, is apparently Batman.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	can I swim in your divine?

Clark toes off his socks on the way to Bruce’s bedroom, too busy to peel his hands off him to look where they’re walking. They’re making out sloppily, and jesus, Clark had thought about this before, but he’d never pictured that it’d ever become a reality. Now, he almost can’t believe it, with Bruce’s hands running along the muscles in his back and through his hair. They stop at the top of the stairs so that Bruce can push Clark against a wall and graze his teeth against the hollow in Clark’s throat. When Clark groans, letting his head thunk against the wall, Bruce glances up, grinning wickedly. Clark leans forward to kiss him again, but Bruce stops him by reaching for his arms and pinning them above his head. It’s more for show than anything, after all, Clark’s Superman, it’s not like he couldn’t break free if he wanted to, but he doesn’t, not by a long shot.

Bruce seems to sense this, pressing his advantage by coming in close, pushing his knee in between Clark’s legs. The friction feels incredible, and Clark lets out a slightly embarrassing gasp, surging forward into the pressure. After a few moments of letting Clark gracelessly hump his leg, Bruce pulls away, his face flushed, hair falling into his eyes. He’s still grinning, which makes Clark smile in response, more out of breathless exhilaration than anything else.

When Clark had thought about having sex with Bruce Wayne before, it’d never been anything more than a passing fantasy. In an ordinary world, there’d be absolutely zero reason for someone like Bruce to even look twice at someone like Clark. But because the universe has a sense of humor, Clark is Superman, and Bruce, against all odds, is apparently Batman.

Clark still remembers the moment he’d found out, staring at Bruce’s head in Batman’s suit. His first thought had been something along the lines of “Holy shit, that’s Bruce Wayne.” His second had been accompanied by a low, sinking feeling of dread, the universe laughing at him. “Crap,” Clark had thought, “I’m fucked.”

Now, with half of Bruce’s shirt hanging off his shoulders, Clark thinks that might be true, although maybe not in quite the same way he’d thought of it at the time. Eventually, despite Clark not remembering quite how, they make it to Bruce’s bedroom.

“Um,” Clark says, lying on the bed, “I don’t-”

Bruce glances over at him, an eyebrow raised. "I don’t know what you like, but um-” Clark cuts himself off, feeling his face flush.

Bruce laughs a little, and climbs onto the bed, throwing a leg over Clark’s stomach. “We can do whatever you want,” Bruce says, his voice low and a little rough.

Clark swallows, and squeezes his eyes shut, almost overwhelmed with the possibilities. They fly open a moment later though, when Bruce pushes his hand against Clark’s cock over his underwear, that same teasing glint in his eyes. Clark gasps, his hips rising off the bed involuntarily, nearly knocking Bruce off. 

Bruce responds by leaning forward, bracing an elbow next to Clark’s head. Like this, they’re barely inches apart, so Clark reaches up and pulls Bruce down to kiss him, feeling half desperate with lust and a strange, nervous fluttering in his stomach.

Bruce kisses him back, tongue tracing along the roof of Clark’s mouth, making him shudder. Clark mindlessly follows his lead, breaking away only to mouth at the skin where Bruce’s neck meets his shoulder. He has to stop though, when Bruce finally works his hand under Clark’s briefs, pulling them down so that Bruce can wrap a hand around his cock.

It doesn’t take long for Clark to come after that, with Bruce’s hand working in long, steady pulls, stopping occasionally to murmur in Clark’s ear, driving him insane. Just before Clark does come, though, he’s suddenly filled with those same nerves from earlier, the need to know that it really is Bruce with him, that this is real, that this isn’t some random thing Bruce is just going along with. 

“Bruce,” Clark gasps, his eyes shut tight, back arching off the mattress. 

“Yeah,” Bruce replies, low in Clark’s ear. “That’s it. Right here.”

That of all things, sets him off, and Clark comes hard, blood rushing through his ears. It seems to last forever, but his breathing eventually eases out as he slowly comes down. Bruce removes his hand, reaching up instead to cup Clark’s face as his eyes blink open.

“Okay,” Clark says, a little breathlessly, once he’s regained the ability to speak. “I didn’t expect that.”

Bruce tilts his head, looking wryly curious. “Is that a bad thing?”

Clark laughs all of a sudden, leaning forward on his elbows to kiss Bruce, warm and sweet. “No,” he says, when he pulls away, pressing his mouth to Bruce’s cheek, his nose, “It’s not a bad thing.”

Bruce smiles then too, and all those fluttering nerves inside Clark dissipate, laid to rest by Bruce’s eyes, bright with affection. 

“Good,” Bruce says, smiling against Clark’s skin. “That’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have never watched a Batman or Superman movie, or read a single comic book, so this entire thing is written based off of fanfic.
> 
> title is from Lights Down Low by MAX, which is a good song that helped me write this without epically cringing at myself. i really hope you enjoyed! if you want, you can find me on tumblr at @capfalcon.
> 
> comments and kudos make me really happy!


End file.
